Fighting Fate
by TheAristocracy
Summary: Jake is being hackled by Sam to imprint because in order for him to take over the pack, he must be mated. Meanwhile, Hermione has been sent to Forks, Washington to do some studies on Werewolves for the Ministry and she has taken Ron to accompany her. Jake imprints on Hermione, Ron finds out. Will Ron blow Jacob's secret out of rage because Hermione has feelings for Jake?
1. Imprinting

_ "Sam, you can't force it! It's not like his imprint is going to fall out of -" _

Paul's words were painfully short as a ripping sound cut through the air like a knife and erupted a wolf black as the night sky with the only aspect close to the stars, his eyes. Sam's pupils blended in so easily with the color of his eyes, making them go from soft and warm to beady and vicious in an instant.

_ "I don't know how long I have!" _ He thought, referring to the painful bite from one of the Cullen's that he received trying to go after Bella. The legend says that a vampire bite to a werewolf is completely fatal, the venom mixes with their tribal blood and it makes a completely toxic circulatory system. "_Paul, Jacob needs ti step up and take responsibility, he's the true leader. I know he's decline again and again but this time he won't be able to weasel his way out of this." _ His lip curled up into a snarl, revealing one very large canine that was dripping with the toxic venom. His mouth came to a close as he looked off into the distance, catching a glimpse of a gold and red scarf as the owner disappeared behind a rather thick evergreen. The scene that was just going on between him and Paul must've looked rather interesting. A russet skinned young man was shouting at the top of his lungs dead smack in the middle of the woods to a werewolf that could easily be mistaken for a large bear. Sam looked around frantically as he tried to come up with an excuse as he phased back into his human form.

"Wizard." Paul whispered as he sniffed the air around him, his nose pointing in the direction where the young woman who looked to be about twenty stood well-hidden behind the evergreen. As he parted the branches with his hands, ignoring the prickling sensation that started in his hand from the corse tree. She was absolutely stunning, and Paul would have tried to pick her up if his heart didn't belong to Jacob's sister, Rachel. Back in his imprintless days, Paul would go from woman to woman. He would sleep around and most likely not remember their name the next morning, kicking them out of bed first thing as well.

As the branches cleared, it revealed the woman more clearly. "_Probably part of the Ministry over in the UK." _ Paul thought to himself, judging by her hand that was frantically scribbling down notes. "So you'd really risk your life just to get your story, huh?" He mused, his left eyebrow raising as a smirk played onto his lips.

The young woman straightened up, pushing out her chest in self confidence as she cleared her throat. "Even though it's none of your business, I would." She had that stubborn look in her eye that she would argue to death about something with the Lord himself. "And it's not a story, I'm just taking notes."

"Notes for what, exactly?" Paul squinted his eyes to block out the sun that had now shifted directly against his face. He whipped around and shot a look at Sam as he heard Jacob's large construction boots thump quickly into the ground as he tried to get closer to Sam. "Tell him not now, we have company."

"Too late." Sam shouted, trying to outdo Jacob's snarl as he launched himself into the air and coming to a halt mid transformation once his eyes laid upon the young woman. His eyes softened, leaving the rage behind and crashing onto the dirt. "Jacob!" Sam boomed, making him jump to his feet and keep a straight face while he tore his eyes away from the girl and glanced at Sam. "I may not be Alpha for much longer, but with the time I have you need to treat me with the same respect as a Beta would, which you _are._"

"Now that you've seen all this, you do realize that we've got to kill you." Paul joked, but the girl drew her wand. "Well, I bet she isn't known for her sense of humor." He chuckled, shaking his head from side to side as Jacob fought to keep his eyes off of the girl.

"Who is that?" Jacob spoke for the first time, his voice hoarse from the impact his fall had on his throat and nonchalantly brushing off the dirt that accumulated on his shoulders. He couldn't risk someone finding out that he had imprinted, but by the smile that was painted on her face; he couldn't help but smile in return and at this moment, Jacob Black was fighting fate.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."


	2. Invitation

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter (although I wish I did). **

Hermione's accent seemed to make her words slide out like butter to Jacob, he was becoming quite drunk off of just hearing her speak those two measly words, but he knew he had to use every muscle he had in his body to restrain himself from showing any signs of lust or longing. He must cancel off all thoughts since they were connected with the pack because if even one wolf knew about it, they would not waste any time. Seth was the one he had to watch out for the most because he was just itching to make him Alpha. Seth couldn't stand Sam, and he didn't want him either; not after what he'd done to Bella. "And you are?" She was scanning his face for any evidence of emotion, and luckily it showed no anger nor pleasure of her presence, much like the other two wolves that were now closing in as a lion would a wounded deer or antelope.

"_Sam Uley._" The one furthest back said, obviously not wanting her here anymore than she wanted to be. He was tall, but not as tall as the other young men. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, she thought.

"Paul Lahote." This man was different from all three, he was taller than Sam but the anger in his face reached his eyes. The third young man that she looked to didn't appear to be angry in the slightest that she was here, more like he was trying as hard as he could not to disobey orders. If almost to reflect their moods, dark clouds rolled in and a clap of thunder broke the awkward silence. The third man did not introduce himself, and it sufficed to say that he was the one Hermione was most interested in.

"Why are you here?" The third man demanded as Hermione tried to rack her brain for his name, her arms crossing as it registered his rather rude tone. Her eyes went to his t-shirt that still had the faintest specs of dirt on his shoulder.

A few moments before the blinding light emitted from behind her, Jacob's head snapped up at the rather loud crunching of boots in the leaves as a flare of ginger hair was seen through the impacted evergreens that separated the secrets in this forest from the mortals below. "_Hermione! Get down!" _ The orange haired male shouted as he flicked his wand and shouted _Reducto, _aiming at Jacob's feet.

As Jacob jumped backwards to avoid whatever chant the orange one was screaming, causing Jacob to act on his reflex and phase. He lunged at him, the man was beyond terrified as he dropped the wand and began to run, but the russet colored wolf did not follow; adhering to Sam's hand that was held up to stop him from attacking the scrambling man. "_Ron!"_ Hermione screeched, and both Ron and Jacob could have sworn that they saw smoke coming out of her ears.

Ronald's face hardened at her worlds accusation, throwing his hands up in protest. "They're wolves, Hermione! Dog's turn on you. You can't trust these mutts." She smacked her hand against his chest to silence him, trying to put a bit more force behind it so it knocked some sense into that prat.

"Ronald!" She hissed, obviously displeased with the lack of respect he had for the people around him that whether he liked it or not, were superior to him in every way, shape and form. "I do believe that we owe them an explanation for our being here and…for your.._uncalled for outburst._" She smiled apologetically at all three of the men, aiming a specific one at Jacob that if he wasn't careful enough, his tongue was going to fall out of his mouth and he would begin to pant like a household dog.

"How do you change back?" Ron questioned, obviously more enthused than frightened at this moment, looking between Paul and Sam for a verbal answer.

"Maybe if you were to enlighten us with what purpose you serve by being here of all places?" Sam stated calmly, his hand running up through his hair to push the slight bangs he had out of his forehead.

"As you know, my name is Hermione Granger and I am the head of the Auror department in the Wizarding World, and this is my colleague Ron Weasley." Jacob's eyes tried not to meet with hers as he scanned around the forest floor, hoping for an order from Sam to take over patrol duty since it was now dusk.

"Well Ms. Granger, what does that have to do with us?" Sam questioned once more, crossing his arms over his chest as he awaited her answer with baited breath. As Jacob looked over to him with the question practically sparkling in his eyes, but more importantly wanting to get as far away from Hermione as possible. Sam gave him the nod and he turned and disappeared between the rows of evergreens, only his tail and the sound of branches crunching announced his presence but other than that; he was completely undetectable.

Hermione's face dropped slightly and her voice raised an octave to be seen as completely unfazed by the fact that the man she had gotten to talk to the least and the one that she fascinated most had left her alone with two strange wolves where the anger met their eyes, but the russet wolf's eyes did not. "Even though I am the head of my department, I still must report to the head of the whole operation; Kingsley Shacklebot. You see, here in the Wizarding World we have the type of werewolf that turns only on the full moon and the transformation is extremely painful to endure and to watch." Sam nodded in understanding, encouraging her to elaborate. "Your change, on the other hand. It seems almost effortless and besides the sight drawback of transforming when your emotions are triggered, easy. We at the Ministry had decided to send someone out to do a few tests and to see if there is any possible way or connection we can make our way of life similar to yours, even though yours is more tribal."

"Perhaps Jacob could answer your questions, considering he is going to be the Alpha in a matter of days." Sam spoke softly, you could practically feel the mourn in his voice. He was going to lose his life, and everyone knew it except for the poor Wizard girl, but she could sense that there was a problem that no amount of magic could fix.

Ron mumbled something to her. He was trying to pull Hermione away from the topic of another man; considering he was the only bloody thing Hermione even seemed remotely interested in since their eyes met. "When do you think he will be back? Do you have a communication device that could reach long distances because it would be too strenuous to Owl back home.

"L-Like a phone?" Paul tilted his head to the side while Sam nodded.

"Yes, we do. Unfortunately, it's back at my fiancé's house." Paul looked to Sam, his eyes screaming for him to not invite them to come along. "If you would like to come along, you both can. Although, I can't help but remain skeptical about why you're here. Do you think I could talk to your Alpha - er, Superior?" Hermione nodded in agreement and whispered her thanks to Sam.

"How do we know everything we tell you will not be announced to the world? Is this information you receive going to be locked away after done for research, or thumbtacked to a bulletin board in London?" Paul's chest rose and fell as he began to get worked up, his once quick and uneven breathing was now after a few deep breaths, calm and normal.

"Only the Auror office and the Minister of Magic know that we are here, other than that it's just the Wizarding World that sits back and wonders where we pop off to." This explanation made Paul and Sam feel a bit more at ease with their guests, whether they were welcomed or not.

…

As Sam and his guests walked up the steps of the front porch, the wolves let out a yelp that signaled their greeting. Hermione's mouth was agape at what she saw, she had truly never seen so many wolves in one place. She would also make a mental note to reprimand Ronald to not agitate the people that showed them hospitality. She knew about Professor Lupin, bless be his soul, and the horrible curse that he had to grin and bear for many years of his life. He lived in constant fear of the full moon but she had an inkling that although how effortless the transformation was, that there had to be a few flaws. If she didn't have the story now, she would do whatev-. _ Wait._ Hermione thought to herself, shaking her head as she walked into the house. Besides the mud tracked in from the wolves on the hardwood flooring, it was surprisingly clean. Maybe Molly should take a page out of Sam's fiancé's book. "Muffin?" Someone called out to her, and her eyes immediately went to the woman standing by the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti. Her hair was down to her lower back and was a sleek black in color. Once she turned around to get a full view of Hermione, she saw a long scar that ran from her forehead down to her cheek and split into branches. It looked like a claw mark. Maybe these wolves shouldn't be so easily trusted. "Muffin?" The woman called again, her voice bringing Hermione out of the seclusion that was her thoughts and crashing back into reality.

"Oh! Sure, thank you." When she first spoke every head in the house turned, immediately keen on her accent. People from around the world barely traveled to this small town of Forks, some didn't even know it existed. Hermione sure as hell didn't know it existed and she took Muggle Geography in her sixth year of Hogwarts.

As Hermione bit sparingly into her muffin, Sam's voice disrupted the idle chatter of the pack and causing every head to turn in their direction once more. "This is Hermione Granger, she has been sent here to do some research for whoever knows how long. While she is here, you shall show her great respect and hospitality." This wasn't just a request that someone would make if they had an unexpected house guest or if your mother was dropping you off at your friends house for a little while. It was an order, and Alpha's orders got followed whether you liked it or not.

Jacob's large construction boots clattered against the mahogany flooring as he crossed over the threshold. Once Jacob drew closer to the round table that had chairs in each available spot, one of the wolves whom Hermione did not know the name of tossed a muffin at him. He bit into it like an apple, leaving a gaping hole. _These Wolves would give Ronald a run for his money, how they eat. _She thought, silently comparing Jacob's already half eaten muffin to her own. She took bird like nibbles, trying to be as lady like as possible as she was now in a room full of very attractive looking men. "So, Sam said you had a couple questions regarding me and the wolves?" He whispered to Hermione, his chest now pressed up against her shoulder which earned a menacing glare from Ron, his eyes flickering jealousy.

She gripped onto the railing to the steps to steady herself, feeling a loss when Jacob stepped back to a normal distance. "Uh.." Hermione was at loss for words as she desperately tried to regain her thoughts and composure. "O-Of course." She stuttered, causing Jacob to smirk with satisfaction that he had gained a pleasant reaction out of his imprint. "We could meet up after dinner, any particular place you had in mind?"

"At my house. My father will probably be out watching a Redskins with the Chief of Police until late, so we will have the house and garage to ourselves." Jacob knew he probably shouldn't have added that last part, but he could barely help himself. He was lucky that brush from a few moments ago didn't escalate into something more. On the bright side, Jacob was going to be all alone with Hermione. This was going to be such a fun night.

**A/N: I'm going to be clearing these things up. I will be updating this on a bi weekly basis, if you guys like the story and review. Please follow the story in case I just can't contain myself any longer and just have to update the next chapter as soon as I finish. I plan on making this story a sequel. **

**Thanks~.**


	3. The Sun

Frustration had taken up residency in Jacob as he shifted through his closet inside of his post-it note sized room. The young man didn't want to go overboard but he no longer desired to be in front of Hermione in cutoffs, although he doubt she minded or even gave him a second thought. As Jacob dug around in his closet for something presentable to wear, he failed to notice that Rachel was now resting against his doorframe; her lips curling up into a smirk. "I think someone is enjoying the Wandwaver's stay a bit more than the rest of us." She whispered, causing Jake to jump and smack his head against the long metal rod that held up his clothes but before he could turn around and protest he heard the sound of the back door shutting from her departure. _She might be a pain in the ass, but she's smart. I have to give her that. _

"Jacob?" He heard the faint voice call out from the living room, and once it reached his ears he was scrambling out from his room and into the hallway. She looked even more beautiful than this morning. Her hair was up in a ponytail to help keep the bush of her hair under control and she was dressed in a grey jumper that showed off certain parts of her body quite nicely, causing Jacob to curse underneath his breath as he felt his pants tightening. "Your father let me in."

_Little warning next time? _Jacob thought to himself, making a mental note to confront his dad about this later. "So, do you want to get this interview thing over with as soon as possible so you can get back to your mouthy redhead friend, or would you care for something to drink?" He couldn't help how the word _redhead_ came out because he still held a bit of hostility towards Victoria, the female that had tried to attack Bella for the past year. Earlier that month, Jacob had severed all ties with Bella now that he knew she had made the conscious choice to become a vampire. This was in violation of the treaty, but Sam and the Cullens had some sort of arrangement that he couldn't be bothered to know about.

"_Ronald?_" She corrected, obviously not amused by the nickname he had given Ron. "Of course," She continued. "What do you have?"

Jacob clunked his way over into the kitchen, wondering when the jokes would start pouring in about his father keeping dogs in the house and having hardwood floors. He opened the fridge and glanced around inside, taking out a pitcher of lemonade and setting on the counter. Hermione waved her wand and summoned two glasses from the cabinet, causing Jacob's mouth to form an 'O' out of shock. "W-What did you do?" He stuttered, but she held up her opposite hand to silence him.

"You and some of your pack members still do not believe I am what I say I am. This is proof that I am a wizard and not some 'Kooky British Chick that popped up out of nowhere'! Hold out your hands, please." Jacob obeyed and his mind immediately went back to what Seth had said earlier that night at dinner when Hermione had went to go help Emily with the dishes. _Seth, I'm going to kill you for that._

He watched as the glasses placed themselves in his hands, setting the glasses down on the counter and began to pour the lemonade. "I'm sorry, we do know why you're here. The only thing that we're a bit concerned about is why here. Why La Push? I'm sure that there are many other native tribes like us, even in the same very state." He ran a hand up through his hair that now trimmed from the haircut he had to pay Rachel to do an hour ago.

"That is the only thing I do not know. Kingsley just said that this was where I needed to go, and wanting to keep my job I shut up and followed orders. This doesn't mean I don't have questions of my own, but I will be here as long as Sam or you permits me, and I will not be leaving until I get my information." Jacob stifled a chuckle as he saw the look of fire in Hermione's eyes, but he couldn't help it.

"Hermione Granger, the girl who is more stubborn than Sam, Paul and Leah put together shut up and followed orders?" Her brows furrowed, her arms crossing and a scowl appearing on her face.

"Just shut up and let me ask you the questions, or I'll put a spell on Emily and all of the women in your family so that they forget how to cook." Jacob made a face, his smirk turning into a look of disgust from the idea of the pack attempting to cook a meal.

As the night went on, her questions came to an end. The sky went to a faded orange to pitch black in a matter of a few hours and pretty soon it was too dark for Hermione to find her way back to the woods. Billy insisted that Hermione and Ron stay the night. Then there was the matter of where the two would sleep. She volunteered herself to sleep on the couch and Ron have the guest room but Jacob insisted that she take his room and Ron would take the guest room. "It's not very big." He confessed as he opened the door to place Hermione's small, flowered bag inside, silently thanking the lord that he cleaned up a bit before she was let in to do the questioning.

Ron snickered as Jacob said the words, causing him to snarl and spin around so quickly to pin Ron to the wall. "WOAH!" He let out an unmanly screech as Jake continued to to press him up against the wall, the surface cracking underneath the pressure he was applying to him.

"You disrespect me again in MY house, your ass is going to be out there with the vampires and I'm going to take that little stick of yours and break it." He threatened, dropping him onto the floor and turned on his heel, making his way into the living room.

* * *

They disappeared into their rooms and Jacob flopped down onto the couch, his eyes struggling to stay open as sleep slowly overtook him and he dropped into a deep sleep.

He awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon invading his nostrils, causing his stomach to growl involuntarily. He sat up and made his way into the kitchen, poking his head around to see his beautiful imprint with the most perfect bed head he had ever seen. And what made a smile appear on his face? It was _his_ bed that she had slept on last night, and by the looks of her eyes, she so desperately wanted to go back and snuggle up in the covers - or the ball of afghans that Billy had placed on the bed. Having a son with a body temperature of 108, there really wasn't any need for covers. "Good morning." He managed, his voice cracking once he realized that she had noticed his eyes were locked on her chest.

Hermione blushed, her face somewhere between anger and embarrassment that his eyes had landed there. After all, she was Hermione Granger. She did not have the biggest boobs or the straight down model look that everyone craved. Her arms crossed over her chest to block his view, a scowl replaced the sheepish grin on her face and the rosiness of her blush dissipated. "My eyes are up here, Jacob Black."

Now it was his turn to blush, you could see it very faintly against his russet skin but nonetheless it was surely there. "U-Uh.." Was all he could manage, his eyes making contact with hers and then finding the floor. As he walked further into the kitchen, the pads of his feet dragging against the hardwood flooring. Jacob was down to his last pair of shoes and he wasnt about to risk destroying them around this Ron character that his imprint seemed so fond off. _This guy reeked of the enemy._ He thought as his ears pricked up at the sound of the redheaded boy rolling out of bed with a groan that would be heard all throughout the house.

"_Hermione?_" He groaned, trying to find his way around in the dark room. Jacob knew he should tell her that he was looking for her, but he didn't. It was like his brain as telling him to say yes but his body wasn't letting himself fulfill the order. _Damn, this imprint stuff is weird._ What his body did do was take a step closer to Hermione, where his chest was pressed up against her back ever so slightly like the day before in Emily's house, only this time Hermione didn't even think about moving away. It just felt so natural to be near him, the heat radiating off his body and…and…_That firm chest.._ She thought, mentally slapping herself in the face. She was here on a mission, and she was not to be distracted for the sake of the research. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she felt his large hands rest against her hips, slowly sliding up and down in a rhythm that made her eyes close. Being near him was like being wrapped in a warm blanket in a warm bed on Christmas day, and then it finally came to her. Jacob Black was like her own little piece of the sun.


	4. Interruptions

The events from earlier were running ramped throughout Jacob's entire body. As he lay awake in bed, his thoughts were diving into every crevasse, nerve-ending and nook that it desired. This sent his body into shock, experiencing searing pain along with pure joy like the butterflies in the pit of one's stomach when the car drives over a bump. Oh, how pain could feel so sweet. Feelings ripped into his body, unlocking the capability of possessing feelings that he tried so hard to suppress with Bella's absence. Fuck, was this imprinting thing a bitch for this hounddog.

Just as the slightest sliver of sun peaked out from underneath the curtains in his post-it note of a bedroom, there was a rather forceful knock at the door. Jacob could recognize this knock miles away; his father was absolutely seething and he wasn't about to stick around to find out. "Jacob!" The pounding was growing louder as he began to weigh his options, considering there was only so fast his father could go since he was incapacitated and could not outrun the common man, let alone a werewolf. "Open this god damn door, or I'll get the Wandwavers to break it down for me."

The mention of Wandwavers sent chills through his spine, both positive and negative. He had been reminded of the stories, not just of the cold ones. The bonfire tonight would surely refresh everyones memories and provoke animosity throughout the pack, even if it wasn't _his _pack he would be the one getting the skin crawling glares from The Elders as the fire ablaze in the center pit reflected the anger in their eyes. The imprint was key to falling into the Alpha spot on the totem pole: the last thing he had ever wanted. Although Hermione could not be harmed, her friends could. This would be a danger to them all. Wherever Jacob's heart falls, trouble lays over it like a sheet on a DOA at a crime scene. "Coming." Those words left his lips so faintly, he pondered if Billy had even heard him as he moved towards the door; bumping his hip against the edge of his dresser. He cursed under his breath as the force of which he had grabbed the knob almost tore it clean off the door while he swung it open. _"What?!" _ The outburst was blown full force directly at Hermione, who unexpectedly took Billy's place at the front of the door with her wand loosely in hand. "I'm so…sorry." Was all that escaped, his husk voice now the tone of a small child who had spilled grape juice on the leather furniture.

She stumbled backwards, almost landing herself in Billy's lap. "I am so sorry, Mr. Black." Her dialogue was cut short as his ears no longer functioned for that brief moment, deeply distracted and intoxicated by her legs. Her lovely, long cream legs that were uncovered for what seemed to be for his eyes only. His mind began to flicker to those elegant legs around his waist as he pounded into her up against his Rabbit in the garage. _Fuck. _

The erection in his cutoff jean shorts was becoming visible quickly, creating a small tent as much as the fabric would stretch. "if you would both excuse me." The large young man gently pushed past the two in the hallway, refusing to look at anything other than the faded fabric of the carpet that lined the way into the hall bathroom. The door slammed shut and he was left with the solitude of his beige colored bathroom, free to do whatever he desired. He freed his raging erection to allow himself to breathe, gripping it in his hand before there was a knock at the door once again, followed by a soft, feminine british accent.

This was truly getting tiring for Hermione, ever since yesterday she had wanted some sort of closure for what had happened; doubting she would get any. "Jacob? I want to speak with you."

God, this woman had absolutely the worst timing in history but he loved her with everything in his bones, even if she didn't know it. "Could this be postponed?" The hopefulness was present in his voice whilst he tried stuffing himself back into his cargo shorts.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG ABSENCE I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AND THIS SHORT CHAPTER. This year has been awfully tough for me and I'm attempting to use writing as an escape once again. I hope this is a lot better style than my last few chapters considering I've been trying to get more experience.**

**So, please be kind and review. Leave suggestions in my inbox if you so prefer, or if you would like to be my beta and catch any of my atrocious mistakes that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you!~~**


End file.
